In co-pending application Serial No. 643,699, filed Dec. 23, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,587 assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a primer composition which is coated on a polyolefinic-containing closed cell foam prior to application of the vinyl film and which is preferably comprised of a chlorinated hydrocarbon solvent in which there are added a material selected from the group consisting of a chlorinated paraffin, an acrylic type ester, and a vinyl copolymer to form an acceptable impact absorbing article, e.g., gym mats and the like.
After a certain period of use, such a gym mat may be replaced or must be reconditioned necessitating a return to the manufacturer with the concomitant handling costs of packing, shipping, etc. To date, the most practical workable system for reconditioning and recoating gym mats is the use of a highly flammable vinyl solution coating whose major danger is flammability, particularly in closed areas. Alternately, the mat may be reconditioned, in situ, requiring the handling of highly dangerous and flammable materials used by a manufacturer, usually necessitating the adherence to special ventilation procedures and to the use of protective masks and special equipment and procedures for handling flammable solvents.
Further, the facile manufacture of free-exercise mats from such closed-cell polyolefinic foams, i.e., by adhering a woven or non-woven fabric to such a foam substrate, has suffered due to the lack of composition having required properties of tackiness, adhesiveness, flexibility and the like.